


Forger Christmas

by ArthurtheGatekeeper



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Gen, Loid and Anya's first Christmas, Yor Briar Forger POV, just the tiniest dash of angst so shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurtheGatekeeper/pseuds/ArthurtheGatekeeper
Summary: Yor Loves Christmas. It was her favorite holiday and she'd always made sure Yuri got something special.Now she wanted to do the same for her new (fake) family. It just so happened that neither Anya or Loid knew much about Christmas at all.Luckily they were fast learners.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Anya Forger & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Forger Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/gifts).



“A Christmas tree lot just opened next to work.” Loid looked up from his shoes. Head cocking like Bond did when he heard a new noise. “When you have an afternoon off maybe we can pick one up?”

Something flashed over his face too quick to parse. Covered quickly with a warm smile. “Course. I should have time this weekend.” He stepped into his shoe. Holding the heel up with a finger to keep it from folding over. Shook it slightly after he removed them from the pinch. “Do you have decorations or should I pick some up?”

She startled slightly. “I have a small box I saved from when Yuri and I spent the holidays together but we always got small trees.” She wouldn’t have put Loid down for a small tree man. But more importantly, “Do you not celebrate Christmas?”

He stepped into the left shoe. Repeating the motion. His brow crinkled just a fraction. “I’ve celebrated it as a couple’s holiday but not in the traditional sense.” He stood. Grabbing his hat.

Traditional. “Oh, Yuri and I aren’t religious- it was more of. Our parents always made sure we had a tree – or a bush some years – and a present under the tree. And I always made sure Yuri got that growing up and I just wanted-“ She was rambling. She forced herself to stop. Breathe.

“Anya to have that too?” Loid suggested. Kindness warmed his face. Focusing on her breathing did not steady her heart in her chest. “It sounds wonderful Yor. I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“Right.” He adjusted his hat. Her voice a whisper.

Hopefully he’d enjoy it too.

Anya stared wide eyed up at the Christmas display. At the countless toys and lights shinning in the toy store window.

She giggled behind her sleeve. Watching Anya’s eyes flick around the display. Enraptured. She was so cute.

“See anything you want?” She asked. Anya looked between her and the multitude of gifts on display. “You never know what Santa might bring you!”

Anya’s wide eyed wonder dissolved. Head cocking like Loid’s. Had she picked up the motion from him? “Mama…” She trailed off. Brow furrowing. She shook herself and pointed at the art box.

“Oh that does have a bunch of pretty colors in it doesn’t it?” She gently tugged her onward. “Well if you’re very good maybe Santa will get it for you!”

“Have I been good?”

She looked down at Anya. Her face was open. Genuine in her question. She squeezed her hand lightly.

“The best.” She assured.

Anya beamed.

The absolute best.

“Did you buy a new cookbook?”

It was maybe a silly question. She’d never seen any cookbooks in the house and here was Loid, glaring at one. But there was always a chance he just kept them in his room.

“I did.” He closed it and showed her the cover. _A Family Christmas Cookbook._ “I was hoping it would help.”

She stood next to where he leaned against the counter. “Help?”

“Give me some inspiration on what to make.” He flipped through the contents. Eyes focused and sharp. “Is there anything you’d like me to make for Christmas?”

“Ah.” She stared up at the ceiling. Tried to remember what her Mother had made. “I remember there were always a lot of cookies this time of year.”

He flipped to the back. “Do you remember what kind?”

“Hm. There were ones we decorated with all kinds of sprinkles and frosting but I don’t remember eating them. I think there was one that was just a little white snowball? Oh and peanut brittle! I bet Anya would love that!”

“I tabbed a recipe for that out already.” He flipped to a page with a picture of beautifully made brittle. She leaned into his shoulder to get a better look. Nodded. He flipped a few pages back. Stopped on a page with colorfully decorated cookies. “We can make sugar cookies and icing to decorate. Does that sound right?”

“Sounds excellent Loid.” She assured. A thread of tension eased from the lines of his face. A memory blinked to the front of her mind. “Oh! We had cinnamon rolls on Christmas morning!”

He smiled. Eye’s losing their sharp edge. “I can do that.”

“About this size should work for the stand I bought.” Loid told them. Lifting up a tree slightly shorter then himself off the wooden stand to demonstrate.

“Do you like that one?” She asked Anya.

Anya considered it very seriously. “Its. Thin?”

Loid inspected the back of the tree and nodded. Moved on to a different tree.

“What kind of tree do you like best?” She asked.

Anya glanced around. “I like the thick ones! With all the branches. They look shaggy - like Bond!”

Loid changed course. Inspecting those trees instead. Lifted one up. Set it back down with a frown. Picked up another and then after a moment turned his attention back to them.

“How’s this one?”

Its shaggy needles looked soft and the tree was full. A neat little point on the top of the tree sat just at Loid’s eyelevel.

It was beautiful.

Anya circled the tree. Considering it from every side. Loid shuffled in the snow to give her a better look.

“This sides missing a bunch of branches.” She noted.

“We’ll put that side against the wall.” He explained.

She nodded. Returned to her side. Peered up. “Good?”

“I think that’s an excellent tree.” She confirmed.

Loid picked it up and carried it over to the workers. They watched as they cut off the bottom most branches and the very base of the tree. “Fresh cut will help it drink up water. Make it last longer.” The gruff man bundled up explained.

Loid dropped the tree into the stand and paused. Gears turning.

“Anya tell me if it’s straight.” He directed.

Anya nodded seriously as he knelt under the tree. Tree wobbling as he released one hand to tighten the stand.

She moved forward to catch it but it stayed upright.

It tilted as he shuffled to the next peg.

She moved forward to hold it steady for him.

“Ah Yor don’t. It’s very sappy.”

She stopped. “How about I tighten it then? While you hold it steady.”

He considered her from where he lay on the floor and nodded. Standing and holding the tree as she assumed his prior position on the floor.

“Little to the left Papa.”

He adjusted.

“N- no the other way.”

He moved it the other way.

Anya raised her thumb and peered at the tree next to it. Closing one eye.

Loid chuckled.

It was a rich lovely sound. Far more pleasant then the din of the radio playing carols.

What I wouldn’t give to hear that again.

“Anya?” Loid’s voice cut through the haze of the thought. “Is it straight?”

“Mm!”

She tightened the stand. “Let it go? I think it’s good.”

He did. Shoved it lightly. It stayed.

“Decorating!” Anya cheered. Ripping open the boxes of tinsel and colorful lights Loid had brought home the last few days.

He offered his hand to help her up. She took it. His hand stuck to hers. The sap sticking them together for several long seconds.

His face turned red as she stared up at him. Slowly peeling their hands apart as he sheepishly apologized.

“You two start. I’m going to wash this off.”

His hand had been soft and warm and large around hers. The memory of the warmth of his hand wrapped around hers stayed even as the faucet turned on. She rubbed lightly at the skin. Unsure if she was trying to chase the feeling away or make it last a little longer.

“Mama?”

She jolted slightly. Anya had tangled herself in golden tinsel.

“Help?”

She laughed and helped untangle her from the sparkly mess.

“You know it felt like I had a lot more decorations.” She admitted as they emptied the boxes worth of ornaments she’d brought with her.

“There’s a lot of branches.” He pointed out as he connected the star to the string of lights.

“I know. It just. Seems a little bare.”

He stepped back and viewed it.

“We can get more.” He offered.

“Oh that’s not necessary! I’ve already roped you into celebrating and you bought the stand, and the tree and-“

“Yor.” He cut her off. “This is important to you. So it’s important to me. If buying a few more ornaments will make it feel like Christmas to you then I’ll pick some more up. It’s no trouble at all.”

He smiled and a knot of tension in her stomach eased a little.

“Besides.” He continued. Gaze drifting to Anya. Shreds of tinsel caught in her hair as she adjusted the lights on the lowest branch again. “Anya’s having fun.”

 _That’s what really matters._ She saw written across his face. Echoed in her chest.

“Yeah.” It is.

“So we have to find a present for Loid and then we’ll wrap it up and put it under the tree!”

Anya looked around the mall very seriously. “Right.”

“Any ideas?”

Her little face soured as she pondered.

_We could always get him a sweater or a tie. Something comfy for around the house maybe?_

“Oh!” Anya tugged her to a stop. “I know what to get Papa!”

She leaned down. Anya whispered it into her ear.

“That’s a very good idea. Let’s do that.”

“Alright. Pick your weapons.”

Loid motioned to the variety of cookie cutter shapes he’d picked up. He stepped back from the rolled out dough. Pride or maybe just satisfaction lighting his face.

She selected a snowman from the pile of shapes and placed it at the edge of the dough. Anya grabbed a candle and set it in the center.

“Oh Anya. You want them as close as possible so we don’t have to roll out the dough as much.”

“Oh.” She moved it next to the snowman cutout. Loid cut out a tree and gently transferred them to a tray. She dug through the cutters. Selecting a dog like one. “Bond!”

They kept cutting out until there was no space left on the dough. She bunched it up and started to roll it out again while Loid put the first set in the oven.

“There’s no silenced pistol…” Anya pointed out sadly.

“I didn’t see a spy war’s themed set unfortunately.” He explained. Like he’d actually looked for one for her. He might have. It seemed like the kind of thing he might do. “Yor I think that’s thin enough.” She stopped. The dough was almost see through under the pin.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He took the thin edge of one side and gently folded it over. Once. Twice. Pressed down. “There.” He looked up and smiled through the loose strands of his hair. “If we ever make croissants I know who to call.”

“Can you make a pistol cookie Papa?”

“I’ll try.” Grabbed a proper knife and began working on a section carefully. It cut a little more raggedly than she liked.

They admired it as he set it on the tray next to the pig. She wasn’t sure why that was a part of the set. But it looked beautiful. He’d scored lines into it for effect. There was a handle and even a trigger.

 _Steady hands._ The thought that came unbidden. Wonder why he didn’t become a surgeon.

“This recipe makes… A lot of cookies.” He noted throwing the second tray into the oven. Pulling the first one out to cool.

They rolled the dough out again. “It… Does seem that way.”

They brought over the handful of frosting colors Loid had whipped up earlier.

_You’re really making him do a lot for this aren’t you? For a holiday he didn’t even celebrate._

_Can’t even cook. Can’t even roll out a dough or make frosting._

She shook the voice off. “Which one do you want to decorate first?”

Anya grabbed the butter knife and began coating the snowman in a thick layer of frosting. Accepting the sprinkles and carefully spilling them over the table.

She chuckled. Recalled Yuri doing the same. If she could have made them for him, he’d have probably shifted into meticulous designs. He’d always been such a brilliant boy.

She selected one and took the yellow frosting knife to coat it.

It snapped in two under her hands.

“Ah-“

_Too strong._

_Couldn’t even put frosting on a cookie without breaking it._

“Mama…”

Loid took the severed head of the giraffe out from under her. Bit down.

“Not a bad recipe. Frosting definitely helps though.” He smiled at her. Reassuring.

Anya grabbed one of the legs and chomped it. “They’re good!”

“Good cause I wasn’t going to eat them all myself.” He half grumbled.

The dog he was decorating was almost professional. The white frosted fur almost waved in a frosted breeze. A collar in pink sprinkles. A bright blue eye and a little star nose.

He picked it up, considering it. He didn’t seem satisfied.

“That’s beautiful Loid.” She said, because it was.

His lips quirked up briefly as he glanced at her. “Thank you.” Set it down.

“Did you work in a bakery?” She asked before she could stop herself. “You’re very good at it.”

“Briefly, when I was younger. The hours weren’t great but I did get a lot of free bread.”

“Worse hours than now?” She questioned. It seemed unlikely.

“Just earlier mornings. It was hard to get used to waking up before the sun.”

“I imagine.”

The timer went off and Loid stood.

“I think this is too many cookies.” He said as Anya wandered off to play with Bond instead.

“It does seem that way.” Half the pile remained unfrosted in front of them.

“I’ll half the recipe next year.” He offered starting on the next cookie.

_Next year._

“That’s probably a good idea.”

_Next year._

“Peanut brittle!” She delighted when she came home late. Her gaze slipped to the small white circles next to them. “What are these?”

“Blugarian tea cakes. I don’t know if they’re the same cookies you mentioned but they were the closest thing I could find.”

“That I mentioned?”

“You remembered cookies that looked like little snowballs.”

Loid didn’t look up from his book as he said it. Like it was nothing. That it was insignificant that he’d remembered an offhanded comment and searched for an appropriate recipe to match her faded memories.

“Hopefully you like them. I’m not sure how someone couldn’t honestly, they’re just powdered sugar held together by butter and flour.” He explained in an almost rambling manner as she took a bite. It made him sound nervous.

It was sweet.

“Better than I remember.”

He looked up then. Shoulders relaxing slightly.

“Good.”

_The cookie was sweet. Loid was sweeter._

“There’s…” She trailed off. Staring under the tree. “A lot of presents.”

“Is it too many? I wasn’t sure how many we were supposed to give. I can save some for later.”

“No- I mean- I wouldn’t buy more but-“

“Alright.” He rubbed the back of his head. Staring at the multitude of colorfully wrapped gifts. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for wanting to spoil Anya!” She assured.

His hand dropped. “Right.”

The boxes shinned, reflecting the tree’s twinkling lights.

_Oh Anya. You are so loved._

They sat on the couch. Enjoying the hot chocolate she’d made them as the radio sang.

“Santa’s sleigh has just been sighted over a farm outside Dortmond!” The announcer declared.

She checked the clock. “Anya! Did you hear that? Santa’s on his way! You’d better get into bed or else he might have to skip our house!”

“Uh. Yor.”

Anya jumped up and nodded seriously. Running off to bed.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth!” She called after her. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Loid swallowing a sentence. “Loid?”

“Ah. About the Santa thing.”

“Oh- I’m sorry. Do you mind? I got her a gift from Santa already but-“

“No I don’t- It’s just that.” He swallowed. A hand further disheveled his messy hair. “I already told her Santa wasn’t real.”

She blinked.

“It was before you mentioned an interest in the holiday and with all the songs playing she asked about him and I didn’t want to lie so I explained it to her.” His shoulders curved in and he bent forward slightly. Head turning apologetically at her. “Sorry.”

“She didn’t mention that.”

“I told her it was important not to let the other kids in her class know he wasn’t real. That they needed to find out on their own. Maybe she thought that extended to you?”

“Oh. Well that’s very sweet of her then.”

“You’re not upset?”

“No.” He didn’t seem convinced. “Loid she’s your daughter. If you thought it was best to be honest with her about Santa I understand.”

“Our daughter.” He corrected. Standing. “Want a cookie before bed?”

_Our daughter._

“Sure.”

She woke to the smell of cinnamon.

Loid was already up and about when she meandered out of her room. Pajama pants barely clinging to his hips. His short sleeves did nothing to hide the way his muscles moved under his arms as he puttered about the kitchen.

“Morning.” He greeted. Voice still husky with sleep.

“You’re up early.”

He smiled. Far too awake. “Rolls should be done in fifteen. Coffee’s on if you need it.”

She did need it. Took a sip before the words registered. “Rolls?”

“Cinnamon rolls for Christmas morning. Right?”

“You got up early to make cinnamon rolls for us?”

Her chest hurt a little. It was scary and lovely as it twisted tighter when he huffed out a laugh. “It wasn’t that early. I’d set the table but I don’t want to wake Anya before they’re done.”

“Of course.”

They weren’t exactly like she remembered but they were soft and sweet and warm. Just like Loid. Just like Anya.

“Go brush your teeth and we’ll open presents when you’re done.” He told her. Drying the dishes she handed to him.

She ran off to do exactly that. Buzzing with excitement.

“Shame Yuri couldn’t make it.”

“It is.” She admitted. She didn’t like thinking of Yuri alone today. Even if he was buried in work abroad.

“We can invite him over when he comes back. Christmas part two.”

“Done!” Anya announced.

Without pausing he called back, “That wasn’t long enough. Do it again.”

Anya grumbled and ducked back into the bathroom.

“I’d like that” She told the bubbles more than him.

“Then it’s a plan.”

“Papa.” Anya set a gift on his lap. “Mama.” One on hers. “Me!”

“Open yours first Anya. You have more than us.”

She did. A little finger slipping under the tape gently before she grasped it firmly and tore the paper off. A shred landed atop Bond’s head. He huffed and shook it off. Loid ran his fingers over Bond’s head fondly.

“The spy wars movie?!” She shrieked and jumped into Loid’s arms – or rather stomach – headfirst.

“uf.” He pat her head. Wincing slightly from the accidental head-butt. “Glad you like it.”

“Papa’s turn!”

He looked down at the long skinny gift. Hooked a finger under the gap and split the tape apart in a deft motion. The wrapping fell open.

He stared at it quizzically for a moment.

“It’s a shoehorn!” She explained.

“So you don’t pinch your fingers when you put on your shoes in the morning!”

His eyes widened. Understanding or surprise she wasn’t sure. His arm wrapped around her in a hug. “Thank you Anya.” His smile aimed at her.

Anya bounced over to her side. Leaning against her. Big eyes staring up excitedly.

She ripped the wrapping off in a single smooth motion. The paper scattered around them like confetti. Anya giggled delightedly.

“A headband.” She marveled at the soft elastic fabric. Her fingers ghosting over the rose pin with its fragile crystal petals and the delicately embroidered vine and thorns that ran along the bands length. “It’s beautiful.”

Anya beamed. Loid let out a soft relieved exhale.

“I picked it out and Papa added the vines for me!”

She started. “You _embroidered_ it?”

That was such a time consuming task and he’d done it so masterfully.

He shrugged. “Anya insisted. She wanted it to be perfect for you.”

Her eyes were hot. She squeezed them together. Fighting off the tears that threatened to fall.

“Thank you Sweetheart. It is perfect.”

They watched Anya shred her way through the pile of gifts. Burrow her way into the pile of new comic books they bought her and fall asleep against Bond’s side.

Loid began collecting the piles of torn wrapping paper.

“Loid I-,” He turned to face her when she hesitated. “I got you something.”

His eyebrows lifted. Then lowered as he responded, “I got you something too.” He moved off to his room. “Let me grab it.”

He returned with a rectangular box. She took it and handed her smaller, equally rectangular box.

“The gift isn’t actually the gift but hopefully it’s still alright? I wasn’t sure what to get you.”

He cocked his head, bemused smile playing at his lips. “I wasn’t sure what to get you either. Hopefully it doesn’t seem like I was just cutting corners.”

She wasn’t sure what he meant by that. Her nails cut through the tape in anticipation. “Open them together?”

“Alright.”

She tore it open as he methodically separated the tape.

Shoes. Heels- not new. She recognized the straps and buckles.

It was the pair she’d broken celebrating Anya’s acceptance into Eden. They’d been her favorite before the heel had snapped. She’d despaired their loss months ago.

“Loid.”

He looked up from the knife sharpening kit she’d bought. It wasn’t in its packaging.

“These were my favorite.” Hugged them to her chest. “Thank you.”

“You mentioned.” If she had- it had been months ago. A tiny off handed comment.

Like how she’d mentioned cinnamon rolls on Christmas morning. Or the tea cakes.

“Could I get an explanation?” He waved at the whetstone sharpener.

“The knives in the kitchen were getting dull and I couldn’t find a sharpener in the house so. I sharpened all of them for you.”

“Oh. That’s.” His head bowed. Thumb running over the wooden edge of the stone’s holder. “Very thoughtful. Thank you Yor.”

She stared out over the sea of colorful wrapping paper and the tree glittering with tinsel and the handful of random decorations they’d strewn about the house.

“I wanted to thank you for celebrating Christmas with me.” Her voice little more than a whisper.

He’d gone to all this trouble. All this expense. Because she’d asked. Because this was important to her.

Guilt wound its way around her belly. He did so much for her and she gave so little back.

“It was fun. I’ve never gotten to do something like this.” He admitted, setting the sharpener down. Resuming his collecting of the wrapping paper.

She thought of menorahs in the shops windows and her gut turned tighter.

“Was there a different holiday you celebrated growing up?”

“No. Not that I remember. After my Mother died I wasn’t really in a place that celebrated holidays.”

She didn’t know how to respond to that. Grabbed a shred of paper that had fallen on the floor.

“I never really missed it. I was always plenty busy. But,” He picked up a discarded ribbon from the floor. Turned back to her. “I hope we get to do it again.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” _I’m not going anywhere._ She hoped he heard.

His smile or his eyes or some combination feel just slightly. Sadness or maybe loneliness or mourning perhaps.

There was a wife before her. Maybe he was thinking of her.

He set the bow in her hair band. His hands catching on her hair as he let go. Carding through it until the tips of her hair where between the tips of his fingers.

He stared at the ends. She hoped he didn’t see any splits.

“I don’t know. But next year I’m definitely only making half a batch of sugar cookies.”

Her eyes drifted to the container still half filled with them.

“I think that’s probably wise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas MageWarrior! I hope you have a great year! And that you enjoyed your secret santa!


End file.
